expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Diplomacy
Diplomacy is an utility skill which gives the player character access to additional dialogue options to get better deals, get information for free or a better price, avoid combat and many other things, like the Leadership skill. But compared to it, diplomacy only gives extra dialogue options, while leadership also gives some skills which can be utilised during combat and passive bonuses to physical and mental resistances. But Diplomacy offers way more extra dialogue in comparison. Skill table List of additional dialogue options For each rank in the diplomacy skill, you gain access to additional dialogue. Below you find all dialogue options for each rank. Rank 1 *You can convince one of the Erlingrson to leave during The Feast. *During Assassins!, you can pay Thorgeirr 100 valuables instead of 200. *You can convince the thief to give you the Stolen Sword and Stolen Hide Armour during the quest The Scoundrel's Flight. *You can increase the amount of salvage received as a reward from 10 to 20 in the quest Kill the Rats. *During Best Served Cold, the potential reward from selling the boat is increased by 300 valuables. *During Wisdom of the Ancients, you can have some extra dialogue with Myrddin about his faith. *When you meet Finnguala during A Gaelic Alliance, you can immediately defuse the tension and gain 5 reputation with the Gaels. Rank 2 * You can exile Erlingr Thorgislsson during Cleaning House. * You can convince the guard of Just Deserts to leave his post and thereby freeing the two Norsemen for 80 valuables instead of 200. * You can get extra information from Brana Karsdottir about why she wants you to find her husband Vrangr during Hel Hath No Fury... * You can convince two Picts to switch sides before you fight the Picts and Vikings under command of Skakki in the quest A Gaelic Alliance. You can buy the loyalty of both for 480 valuables or one of them for 240. * You can convince Steinn the Clever to sell your uncle's axe Misschief to you for 500 valuables instead of 1,000. * You can convince the godi's son that there was nothing of value inside the tomb of the king during Preparations: Tomb Raider. * During Snakes Among the Trees, you can convince Willibrord to talk about the spy without hurting or bribing him. Rank 3 * If you sided with the bandits during Parsley Sage Rosemary Thyme, you can gain 10 reputation with Northumbria when you meet king Osred. * During the quests Eoforwic and Perth Pier Access, you can lower the docking fee for half a year from 3,000 valuables to 2,000. * You can convince the looters to leave the Donncoirce Homestead for 400 valuables. * When you first meet Drest mac Gordain the first time with neutral reputation, you can convince him one time to do business with you and gain five reputation with the Picts faction. * You can lie to Severina during the quest Time-Out to gain access to an area. * You can bribe the wreckers from the quest Wreck And Ruin to leave the beaches of Scarborough. * You can convince the priestess to reveal the location of the druid during Wisdom of the Ancients. * You can convince "The Bear" to give Woden's Horn to you for free during Lady Favours. * Gaius Aelius is willing to pay the debt to the carpenters from the Debt Collector quest. Rank 4 * You can threaten Uudrost mac Aedain into giving information about the whereabouts of the commissioner of the amulet during the quest Buried Past. He will give you the information, but you lose one reputation with the Picts faction. * You can convince the guard during Just Deserts to free the pair, because you are ally of king Caustantin mac Fergusa. * During Witch's Curse, you can talk your way out of a fight when you knock down the curse pole near the farm. * You can convince the two guards to leave during Mac Taidg Must Die. * You can intimidate two of the eleven robbers to flee from the fight with the nine remaining robbers during the unofficial quest Roman Key. * It's one of the prequisites to convince the Mercians to recruit them in your conquest of Pictavia and Northumbria during The Mercian Connection. * You can convince the two thieves to split the valuables with you during Unsavoury Dealings. * You'll get an extra dialogue option with Rurik in act 2. Rank 5 *You can convince the looters to leave the Donncoirce Homestead for 200 valuables. *During Lost And Found, you can convince two of the bandits to leave before the fight in exchange for 500 valuables. *Along with a High Sense score, you can convince Wada to kill Aethelred during the quest Kingslayer and avoid a battle to seize the throne. Category:Skills